iRecreate a Story
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Spencer spends time with Carly and Freddie by telling the story called: The Three Little Pigs, but with a twist.


(Spencer's POV)

It's just another normal (and rainy) day in Seattle.

Wait, I got an idea!

Just when I got the greatest idea in the world, Freddie came in the loft.

"Hey! Is Carly here?" Freddie questioned

"Of course the love of your life is here. How are you this rainy day?" I replied.

"Great for both of your sentences. And, yeah. I'll always love Carly no matter what. But, if she wants to love someone else, well, I'm happy for her. "

"Oh, so you would be ecstatic if I told you Carly loves you back?" I teased.

"Yeah. Wait, wha-"

"Hey Freddie!" Carly interrupted.

"Hi, Carly," Freddie said in an (even more) lovestruck tone.

"Um... Spencer, did you-"

"Yep; sorry," I shrugged.

"It's awesome that you told him. I'm too scared to tell him myself!" she admitted.

Then, she hugged me.

"Uh..." Freddie said, as if he lost his mind.

"Come on, Freddie. Isn't it obvious? Don't let those lies from Webicon get to you!"

"Sure thing, Carly. Just one thing..."

"What?"

"If you really are in love with me, would you kiss me?"

"Oh, please! You people get a plane!" I squealed.

"Sorry," they answered.

"So, who wants to hear a story from ole' Spencie?" I asked.

"I do!" they replied.

"Well then, on to the couch!" I ran to the couch.

"So, I will be telling the story of: The Three Little Pigs!" I said excitedly.

"But, isn't that really childish for us?" Freddie asked.

"But wait, I'm going to recreate it. I will make it modern!"

"So, it begins with three pigs.  
One was an expert carpenter, one was raised by beavers, and the other one was completely lazy.  
So, then, one day, all three of them wanted to build a house.  
The cerpenter made his house out of bricks and wood, the beaver-pig made a dam near a river, and the lazy one hid in straw.  
Before the carpenter built his house, he asked his friend if he could help.  
"Eh, I'm not quite sure if I could, you know," his friend said in an Irish tone.  
"Sure you could! Just get some wood for me. You're a lumberjack, remember?" the carpenter pig replied.  
"Fine, I'll help you with you house. Oh, look out for my brother. He's coming to town, and he could not resist the taste of bacon," he assured.  
"Sure thing."  
Meanwhile, beaver-pig was all caught up in his dam.  
"There, that should keep it all together," he confirmed.  
"You're still missing some parts, brother," he heard a familiar voice said.  
"Eric! My brother from another mother! So, what am I possibly missing?" he responded to his beaver friend.  
"Nothing but the entrance to the dam, duh!" Eric pointed out.  
"Damn! Fine, I'll fix it."  
"Thanks for the wood," the carpenter pig said to his friend.  
"You're always welcome. I ask for nothing in return," the friend gave a nod.  
Meanwhile, the lazy one did nothing but lay in the straw.  
"Ah. Now this is the life," the lazy one said.  
_Stomp. Stomp. Rustle.  
_At this point, all the pigs were done with their houses.  
"I smell future bacon!" Mr. Wolf said.  
"If you need anything else from me, use this whistle. I'll help you ASAP," carpenter's friend said.  
"Thanks again."  
"Come out, come out wherever you are, PIGS!" Mr. Wolf shouted.  
"Oh, shit! He's coming here!" the lazy pig whispered to himself.  
Mr. Wolf heard a rustle, then smiled. "Gotcha, pig!" he looked at the pile of straw.  
"Hi, Mr. Wolf. How's it going?" the lazy pig said in a scared tone.  
"HUNGRY!" Mr. Wolf replied.  
Then, the lazy pig ran for life.  
The lazy pig sprinted as if a tornado was chasing him.  
He ended up in beaver-pig's dam.  
"What? It's you! What are you doing here?"Beaver-pig asked.  
"Mr. Wolf is here!"  
"No way! We go to get to our brother's brick home before-"  
_**STOMP**_  
"I'm here!" Mr. Wolf said with a psycho smile.  
"Run!" the lazy one screeched.  
They ran for their lives.  
Mr. Wolf wasn't giving up.  
The two pigs reached the carpenter's house.  
"Hey, guys! You look like you are tired," the carpenter pig greeted.  
"Mr...Wolf...is...trying to...get us," the lazy one wheezed in exhaustion.  
"No problem. This house is completely safe. It's wolf-free," the carpenter assured.  
"Wolf-free, you say? Well, taste the bitter-sweetness of Ole' Glory, the most powerful gun man and wolf has ever made!" Mr. Wolf said to himself.  
_Knock Knock  
_"It's me, pigs! Prepare to get roasted!" Mr. Wolf shouted through the door.  
"Time to call in the brother!" the carpenter said.  
With that, he took out the whistle his friend gave, then blew it.  
"You called?" the carpenter's friend said.  
"Hey, Wolfsen. Your brother, Mr. Wolf is wanting us for bacon," the carpenter pig told him.  
"Ah. Him. Follow me. I'll show you how to get him back," Wolfsen started to run.  
The three little pigs followed him to the woods.  
"I'm a little bit rusty, but I'll catch up. Say welcome to my old arsenal."  
Wolfsen pushed a button on the bottom of the only maple tree in the whole forest.  
Four walls of metal formed a huge box around the pigs and wolf, then guns side by side were right in front of them.  
"Now, what's he got?" Wolfsen asked.  
"Ole' Glory, I heard," Beaver-pig replied.  
"Ah, that douche. All we need is a simple revolver, a pocket revolver," Wolfsen told us.  
The metal walls went back under the ground, then the four went back to the carpenter pig's house.  
"So, if I don't come back, you get to keep my arsenal. If I come back, you keep Ole' Glory," Wolfsen assured.  
With that, Wolfsen left the brick house, and faced Mr. Wolf.  
"It's you, Wolfsen," Mr. Wolf greeted.  
"Nice to see you again,Mr. Wolf, or should I say, Senwolf. I'm afraid you can't shoot the house down. The pigs are in another castle," Wolfsen teased.  
"Who are you; Mario? Peesh, posh, Wolfsen. All you have is a pocket revolver, and I have Ole' Glory!" Mr. Wolf bragged.  
"Oh, really?"  
Wolfsen pulled the trigger, and the revolver turned into a rocket launcher.  
"Now. Would you say that to the LAW?" Wolfsen smirked.  
Mr. Wolf (Senwolf) frowned.  
"You win this time, Wolfsen."  
Then, Mr. Wolf takes out a gun, and shoots Wolfsen.  
In amazement, Wolfsen gets a hold of the tip of the bullet.  
"50. caliber, eh? Nice try, but I'm not falling for it," Wolfsen said as he examined the bullet.  
Mr. Wolf grunted, and replied, "I'll see you again soon. By that time, hah, you'll be dead."  
With that, he left.  
"We'll see about that!" Wolfsen shot out a rocket, and it hit Mr. Wolf.  
"HA! I'M NOT DEAD YET, WOLFSEN!" Mr. Wolf shouted.  
"Damn! He's good. Remind me next time to snipe him instead," Wolfsen told himself.  
"You saved us!" beaver-pig confirmed.  
"No need to thank me, and I ask for nothing in return. Stay safe, my friends," Wolfsen responded as he started to walk back to the woods.  
"I'll keep that in mind, friend," carpenter pig replied as he shook Wolfsen's hand.  
"See you next time," Wolfsen promised, and he disappeared. The end!"

"And, that's what really happened to The Three Little Pigs?" Freddie asked.

"Well, duh!" I answered.

"I don't believe you," Freddie replied.

"Oh, really?" I took out my cell phone, dialed the numbers, and started talking.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey. Some guy doesn't believe the 'story' is true. Get over here ASAP."

"Should I take H or J?"

"Surprise me."

"See you, Spencer."

"Later, dude."

Then, I hung up.

"Who'd you call?" Carly wondered.

"You'll see," I answered.

Then, I heard a helicopter land on the roof of the Bushwell Plaza. It must be him.

_Knock Knock_

"Guys, say hello to none-other than..."

I opened the door.

"Wolfsen, owner of most wolf weaponry!" I continued.

Wolfsen wore a sargent hat, an eye patch, and a wooden bubble pipe. Just like in the story.

"So, I heard that someone doesn't believe in the story," Wolfsen said to me.

"T-T-That would b-be me, sir," Freddie stuttered.

"Ah. No need to worry, child. I'm not here to harm you. I'm here so Spencer here could rub it in your face," Wolfsen replied.

"In your face, Freddie! So, have I made my point?" I teased.

"S-S-Sure."

"Say, since I here, can I get some cheese and orange juice?" Wolfsen asked.

"Yeah, sure thing...Wait, cheese?" I questioned.

"I don't drink milk, and I'm lacking my dairy products today," Wolfsen explained.

"How about some yogurt instead?" I offered.

"Sure, I guess. I'm not much of a fan of 'yogurt'. But, if it's frozen yogurt, count me in!"

"You are a lucky wolfling! It just so happens that we have frozen yogurt."

I opened the fridge door, grabbed the frozen yogurt and a jug of orange juice.

"Here you go," I said as I handed him the items.

Suddenly, the door busts open.

"Sargent Wolfsen, we got a Code 39 Blue, Manchester. Chopper's up and running, let's go, stat! Oh, hey Captain Spencer and Spencer's sister, Carly. How's retirement?" A talking ox shouted..

"I got to go. Thanks for the frozen yogurt and the juice. Get on the copter, Oxlen! I'll be right there," Wolfsen replied.

"Hey Private Oxlen. When did I ever say I was retired? I'm actually going to join you guys, let's go! "I answered.

"How in the world do you know all these things, Spence?" Freddie wondered.

"I'm buddies with them."

"See you, Carly and Freddie. I'll be back with Oxlen in a few...hours. Spencer, say your goodbyes; I'll meet you on the roof." Wolfsen said to me, then he left.

"Yeah. So, you guys take care of each other, don't make a mess, there's Food Pockets in the freezer, and have fun! I'll bring back some stuff when I get back from Manchester!" I explained.

"Have fun, Spencer," they responded.

With that, I nodded, then left the loft.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! I haven't been getting reviews lately, so...yeah. If you want a sequel, I'd be happy to make one! Just review it, please? :3**


End file.
